Forum:Trade pokemon
News pokemon: Shadow dragonite, shadow snorlax, shiny jolteon, shiny kangashkan, shiny gyarados, shadow chansey, shiny lapras, shiny snorlax (new!), shiny vapreon, shiny chansey, shiny magmar, shiny tauros, shadow lapras, shadow flareon, shadow jolteon, shadow vaporeon, shadow aerodactyl, shadow magmar, shadow jynx, shadow kangashkan, shiny flareon. ESPECIAL POKEMON'S (dogs or mew): Suicune shadow: Trade ID (14f2a693d8a159) ---- I trade a shiny, shadow or regular pokemons! Shadow venusaur: Trade ID (14f32ba33cc795) Shadow charizard: TradeID (14f5ceb7ae4804) Shadow butterfree: TradeID (14ef9a840d6864) Shadow weedle: TradeID (14f34f15d30fff) Shadow beedrill: TradeID (14f1319773f695) Shadow pidgeot: TradeID (14f1c524dafa03) Shadow fearow: TradeID (14f6323cadef81) Shadow ekans: TradeID (14f2d73d2405c7) Shadow arbok: TradeID (14f27c8f2152cf) Shadow raichu: TradeID (14f63240029603) Shadow sandlash: TradeID (14f42c55220758) Shadow nidoking: TradeID (14f57a84316b62) Shadow cleafble: TradeID (14f632419f2aa4) Shadow vulpix: TradeID (14f59fa5e8827b) Shadw ninetales: TradeID (14f53f1f5646fa) Shadow wigglytuff: TradeID (14f6625faedafa) Shadow vileplume: TradeID (14f0f4af56ef33) Shadow venonat: TradeID (14f461d4f3b58b) Shadow dugtrio: TradeID(14f1e942198224) Shadow golduck: TradeID (14f63243693d3b) Shadow primeape: TradeID (14f212956d6cd3) Shadow arcanine: TradeID (14f5b971f52971) Shadow machamp: TradeID (14f5a5e02b3c68) Shadow victreebel: TradeID (14f12dfdf7ade7) Shadow tentacool: TradeID (14f521051dcbdc) Shadow tentacruel: TradeID (14f13186f64b8d) Shadow golem: TradeID (14f1941ac4f86a) Shadow rapidash: TradeID (14f63246268d19) Shadow slowbro: TradeID (14f42c5818da41) Shadow magnemite: TradeID (14f5b35e677765) Shadow magneton: TradeID (14f5263cc908d8) Shadow farfetch'd: TradeID (14f66260de9e0e) Shadow dodrio: TradeID (14f6626261f131) Shadow dewgong: TradeID (14f63248080201) Shadow grimer: TradeID (14f2edcf37c24f), TradeID (14f2edcde08357) Shadow muk: TradeID (14f2edccec4849) Shadow cloyster: TradeID (14f63249796ea6) Shadow onix: TradeID (14eefbc4c81422), TradeID (14eefbcf56a8de), TradeID (14f57a89026cda), TradeID (14f57a881cc90c) Shadow hypno: TradeID (14f00a575efe01) Shadow voltorb: TradeID (14f08a3b4b5465), TradeID (14f08a3f4ea898) Shadow electrode: TradeID (14f08a41fc102c) Shadow exeggcute: TradeID (14f40eedc1af99) Shadow marowak: TradeID (14f17f6bcc5712) Shadow hitmonlee: 1Trade ID (4f4cbb72b8d84) Shadow lickitung: TradeID (14f4cbabccbee5) Shadow weezing: TradeID (14f638d088aa73) Shadow rhydon: TradeID (14f40eef234bf7) SHADOW CHANSEY: TradeID (14f3ff9d736265), TradeID (14f5741da38e18) SHADOW KANGASHKAN: TradeID (14f662707a60a6) Shadow horsea: TradeID (14f48c74b91144) Shadow seaking: TradeID (14f2917c68e271) Shadow staryu: Trade ID (14eefbc981b944), TradeID (14ef6544465b00), TradeID (14eefbcb7bea85) Shadow Mr. Mime: TradeID (14f6324dc70d6a) Shadow scyther: TradeID (14f09dd3f9c83c) SHADOW JYNX: TradeID (14f6626efe1c4c) SHADOW MAGMAR: TradeID (14f6325e925999) Shadow pinsir: TradeID (14f63250234702) SHADOW TAUROS: TradeID (14f5ceb97a7f53) SHADOW LAPRAS: TradeID (14f5d03b4862f6), TradeID (14f6325ed59609) Shadow ditto: TradeID (14f4e08a240c04) SHADOW VAPOREON: TradeID (14f6325ace8230) SHADOW JOLTEON: TradeID (14f380d69b1c62) SHADOW FLAREON: TradeID (14f5d03d1144c5) Shadow porygon: TradeID (14f380d4d8c908) Shadow kabutops: TradeID (14f5c9b4846a79) SHADOW AERODACTYL: TradeID (14f63279944fdd) SHADOW SNORLAX: TradeID (14f22f2b53b540), Trade ID (14f3662a77d444) SHADOW DRAGONITE: TradeID (14f325ec3407e3) Shiny charmander: TradeID (14f1b01ae896ab) Shiny Squitrle: TradeID (14f11c3f9618c4) Shiny beedril: TradeID (14efb9f1f7401c) Shiny pidgey: TradeID (14efa28637b338), TradeID (14f55458e19537), TradeID (14f55457a436df), TradeID (14f57e887ae6e9), TradeID (14f57e87ae5f0a), TradeID (14f5a8bcca106c), TradeID (14f5bdc2cc23ae), TradeID (14f5d2e6a5ebea), TradeID (14f5d2e77c9a97), TradeID (14f6625ad48690) Shiny pidgeotto: TradeID(14f0f4ab2a9939) Shiny pidgeot: Trade ID (14f437a778e4dc) Shiny raticate: TradeID (14efee38243c5e) Shiny fearow: TradeID (14f0ebfc7b984b) Shiny ekans: TradeID (14f5d2e2fdb1e2), TradeID (14f6625bfae590) Shiny arbok: TradeID (14eff5610c0478) Shiny sandshrew: TradeID (14f59f8234f44a) Shiny Nidorina: TradeID (14f232c3c93f69), TradeID (14f253dfa9da6c), TradeID (14f34311d1270c), TradeID (14f325e534f0a1), TradeID (14f5151335936c) Shiny Nidoran M: TradeID (14f232c4a5cbec), TradeID (14f232c5ab7cee), TradeID (14f34599bb21b6), Trade ID (14f2b1e8752309), Trade ID (14f36d0f9b26c8), TradeID (14f4573179b633), TradeID (14f4ead47a2d53) Shiny Nidorino: TradeID (14f232c68eb4a1), TradeID (14f27208b52af9), TradeID (14f4cbad382f5f), TradeID (14f52a22405277) Shiny Nidoking: TradeID (14efe421b0ef32) Shiny clefable: TradeID (14f6f558ca3be8) Shiny Vulpix:TradeID (14f59f8281da67) Shiny golbat: TradeID (14f02e408bb0e3) Shiny gloom: TradeID (14f37ab69414b2), Trade ID (14f36f06fed26e), TradeID (14f42c564b8faf) Shiny vileplume: Trade ID (14f37fd54f26e8), TradeID (14efa314c4b7ee) Shiny paras: TradeID (14f2f0945147cb), TradeID (14f4ead5b3c803), TradeID (14f51515b9bf0a), TradeID (14f515146214fd) Shiny parasect: TradeID (14f2c65ae4132f), TradeID (14f28655fd020e) Shiny venonat: TradeID (14f3058f71a19b), Trade ID (14f37fd122f289) Shiny venomoth: TradeID (14f135020cf713) Shiny dugtrio: TradeID (14f2c3de215075) Shiny meowth: TradeID (14f3410f7185b2) Shiny psyduck: TradeID (14f35807725771) Shiny golduck: TradeID (14f23ccc2e458c) Shiny mankey: TradeID (14f5545af93ef3), TradeID (14f57e86e4d87d), TradeID (14f5a8b1de62c3), TradeID (14f5bdbf92dbc9), TradeID (14f6625d3ea859) Shiny primeape: TradeID (14efa317347d03) Shiny growlithe: TradeID (14f3663db23b99), TradeID (14f57e85ecf427), Trade ID (14f6327d219201) Shiny arcanine: TradeID (14f09dda24531e) Shiny poliwag: Trade ID ( 14f3d96668bd55), TradeID (14f3ae5cc1ebb9) Shiny poliwharth: TradeID (14f09dd97dd884) Shiny alakazam: TradeID (14f09ddead9446) Shiny bellsprout: TradeID (14f365f5291833) Shiny weepinbell: TradeID (14f365f3f5922c) Shiny victreebeel: TradeID (14efee38f99a21) Shiny rapidash: TradeID (14f53f2c73efa6) Shiny slowpoke: Trade ID (14f44221e36e35), Trade ID (14f481530dfc23) Shiny slowbro: TradeID (14f2c658aa6abd) Shiny farfetch'd: TradeID (14f2c413047f3f) Shiny muk:TradeID (14f53f22fd7421) Shiny shellder: TradeID (14f53f24e635ca) Shiny cloyster: TradeID (14f41658484b49) Shiny gastly: TradeID (14f325e6148cd4) Shiny gengar: TradeID (14f09de2a6bf24) Shiny onix: TradeID (14f6f559cf3a4e) Shiny drowzee: TradeID (14f55f00d0cf3a) Shiny hypno: TradeID (14f4ab7a8ee008) Shiny krabby: TradeID (14f457305f2b5c) Shiny Kingler: TradeID (14f09de3881d0b) Shiny Electrode: TradeID (14efe1a4fb50c7): Shiny exeggcute: TradeID (14f2a67e18c45d), TradeID (14f3580a2d7e44) TradeID (14f2a67e18c45d). Shiny exeggutor: TradeID (14f22f63573a1a) Shiny marowak: TradeID (14f17f6bcc5712) Shiny weezing: TradeID (14f53f2693dbfd) Shiny ryhorn: TradeID (14f3580b0d6331), TradeID (14f2c65b8a7a8a), TradeID (14f2f098caa224), TradeID (14f2db6b0da3f0), TradeID (14f2871a0f0be0), Trade ID (14f4967be996b3), TradeID (14f4ab7cada202), TradeID (14f52a216ea54c) Shiny tangela: TradeID (14f54a4877d3b6) SHINY CHANSEY: TradeID (14f55f0c784f70) Shiny kangashkan: TradeID (14f29b16fe8ea8) Shiny horsea: Trade ID (14f3d95c615ec9) Shiny seadra: TradeID (14f3ae5e204349) Shiny goldeen: TradeID (14f3ae5c9d976c), TradeID (14f3843aa8f456) Shiny mr. mime: TradeID (14f09de617ac60) Shiny scyther: TradeID (14f6f55ae8660e) Shiny jynx: Trade ID (14f38ff9ff2b93) SHINY MAGMAR: TradeID (14f42c58f47a72) Shiny pinsir:TradeID (14f6f55c24751f) SHINY TAUROS: TradeID (14f55f0d2502ed) SHINY GYARADOS: TradeID (14f3e3850e205f) SHINY LAPRAS: TradeID (14f3ff952d43df) Shiny ditto: TradeID (14f14a0c69b112) SHINY VAPOREON:TradeID (14f55f0cd79b54) SHINY JOLTEON: TradeID (14f22f6641328c) SHINY FLAREON: TradeID (14f66270b85109) Shiny porygon:TradeID (14f6f55d361482) Shiny omastar: TradeID (14f493e199b5d2) Shiny kabuto: TradeID (14f59f82ce782b) Shiny kabutops:TradeID (14f493e278bcfb) Shiny aerodactyl: TradeID (14f4a85f797aa0), TradeID (14f59f821740f9), TradeID (14f59f82121875) SHINY SNORLAX: TradeID (14f55f0cca81bb) SHINY DRAGONITE: TradeID (14f380d6404661) Shiny Tentacool: TradeID (14ecfec156e552), TradeID (14ecfec3c56f28), Trade ID (14f3d95c60e951), TradeID (14f42c571386f3). TradeID (14f57a89f06952), TradeID (14f57a8ac1a184) Shiny Geodue: TradeID (14ef9acc62f86c), TradeID (14efa217f26e2c) Shiny Golem: TradeID (14ed550f91c18c) Shiny Hitmonlee: TradeID (14eebae1d7e772), Trade ID (14f34f04e32049) Shiny Hitmonchan: TradeID (14ef8db55b37d8), TradeID (14ef8db6579a58) Shiny Staryu: TradeID (14ececb111349a), TradeID (14ececb424dfaa) Shinys/Shadows for shinys/shadow pokemons, legendary dogs or Mew. I don't accept regular pokemon for my shiny/shadow pokemons. More pokemons: Account trade name: Kidd92. Obtained shinys: bulbasur, charmander, squirtle, caterpie, weedle, pidgey, rattata, spearow, ekans, pikachu, sanndshrew, nidoran F, nidoran M, vulpix, jigglypuff, zubat, oddish, paras, venonat, diglett, meowth, psyduck, mankey, growlithe, poliwag, abra, machop, bellsprout, tentacool, geodue, ponyta, slowpoke, magnemite, farfetch'd, doduo, grimer, shellder, gastly, drowzee, krabyy, voltorb, exeggcute, cubone, hitmonlee, hitmonchan, koffing, ryhorn, chansey, tangela, kangashkan, horsea, goldeen, staryu, mr. mime, jynx, magmar, tauros, magikarp, lapras, ditto, eeve, vaporeon, jolteon, flareon, ditto, omanyte, kabuto, aerodactyl, snorlax, dratini. And evolves. Obtained shadows: charmander, bulbasaur, squirtle, caterpie, weedle, pidgey, rattatta, spearow, ekans, pikachu,sandshrew, nidoran F, nidoran M, clefairy,jigglypuff, vulpix, zubat, oddish, paras, venonat, diglett, psyduck, meowth, mankey, growlithe, poliwag, abra, machop, bellsprout, tentacool, geodue, ponyta, slowpoke, magnemite, farfetch, doduo, seel, grimer, shellder, gastly, onix, drowzee, krabby, voltorb, exeggcute, cubone, hitmonlee, hitmonchan, lickitung, koffing, rhyhorn, chansey, tangela, kangashkan, horsea, goldeen, staryu, mr. mime, schyter, jynx, magmar, pinsir, magikarp, lapras, ditto, tauros, eevee, vaporeon, jolteon, flareon, porygon, omanyte, kabuto, aerodactyl, snorlax, dratini. And evolves. VICTINI, MEW, ENTEI, SUICUNE, RAIKOU. I look for shiny: seel, lickitung, Electabuzz, articuno, zapdos, moltres, mewtwo, or evolves. And any dogs, victini, or Mew. I look for shadow: Electabuzz, articuno, zapdos, moltres, mewtwo. I look regular pokemon: Electabuzz, articuno, zapdos, moltres, mewtwo, Any dogs. I DO'NT ACCEPT OTHER OFFERS. NO MEW'S OR DOGS FAKES (MISSIGNOS WITH NAME CHANGED. IF SOMEONE SENDS ONE WELL, NOT WILL, NEVER ANY POKEMON.) and here list of non-traded never: Trainer tricks (legendary dogs or mew's fakes): asdry, Altar, ryu___, Jeff Ray Style, Nasty, LadyMaMa Please don't edit. :D